A Dream come true of Diru
by Keisuke-chan
Summary: When Dir en Grey meet a fan all they think is that it's another girl obsessed with their looks. However what they find when they meet one fan and her sister changes what they think and a crazy dream comes true but at what price?
1. Chapter 1

Kyo was breathing heavily through his own blood as he ran offstage. Backstage Harry was waiting to congratulate him on another great show and hand him a towel. Kyo gladly accepted the towel and began wiping off his face.

"Well we have only fifteen minutes before we have to meet yet another fan," Kaoru grumbled.

"Why do you always sound so annoyed that you meet a fan?" Die asked coming up behind Kaoru.

"Because the only fans that win the contest are the new version of the teeny bopper. They come here swooning over how "pretty" we are. Also can we take a moment to think that that's not the most masculine way to be portrayed. Not to mention that they don't even know anything about our music."

"Kaoru don't get your panties in a bunch about it," Die replied.

"Well he does have a point," Kyo said wiping the last of the blood off of himself. "All the fans are girls who want to sleep with us and most of them are underage over here."

"Kyo you're such a horndog," Toshiya laughed.

"Like you don't try to get laid," Kyo spat back.

"Hey, let's stop all this," Shinya interjected. "Why don't we all wait until we meet this fan before we judge them?"

"Shinya's right. Let's wait and see who we got today," Die agreed.

The rest of the band nodded in agreement and started to quickly get cleaned up before they had to meet the fan who won today's contest. Little did they know that the girl who won the contest wasn't like the other girls who had previously won. She still had a crush on one of the members but she had more respect for them as Dir en Grey than she had lust.

As she walked towards backstage being escorted by Harry she could feel her heart beating faster. She wanted to make a good impression on them, but at the same time she didn't want to act any different towards them than she would anyone else. She felt her twin sister squeeze her hand and she was glad that she was able to persuade Harry to let her meet them too.

She had learned long ago to use her being a woman to her advantage. All she had to say was that she was afraid that her sister might get taken if she were left alone and Harry agreed to let her come backstage. If he hadn't let her she was willing to break out the fake tears.

"Okay some ground rules before you meet the band," Harry said turning to the two of them. "No molesting them, no asking them to have sex with you, keep the screaming to a minimum, and most importantly don't touch them unless they touch you first."

The girl nodded and knew she would agree to anything to get to meet Dir en Grey. As Harry reached knocked on the door that was separating her from one of her wildest dreams she took a deep breath preparing herself. When Harry opened the door she said a silent prayer thanking God for letting her meet her favorite band.

"Hello my name is Kat and this is my sister Jun," she said in English bowing deeply. "Thank you for allowing us to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kat stood up after she finished introducing herself and looked at Dir en Grey. She still couldn't believe that she was standing face to face with her favorite band. She felt Jun squeeze her hand and she squeezed back.

"Will you look at that girl's breasts," Kaoru said to the others in Japanese. "They're at least two times the size of her sister's. God I hope she's legal in America."

Kat looked at her sister and started to giggle. Jun had a hurt look on her face that only made Kat laugh harder. The members of Dir en Grey had a confused look on their face.

"Why you giggle?" Shinya asked in somewhat broken English.

"Because we were brought up where we spoke better Japanese than English when we started school," Kat explained in perfect Japanese.

"So wait you understand everything we're saying?" Die asked.

"Yes, and there was no need to talk about the fact that my breasts are smaller than my twins," Jun said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you're American. How do you know Japanese so well?" Kyo asked.

"Well our full names are Sakarakoto Junko and Sakarakoto Katsuki," Junko responded staring at Kyo.

"Our birth mom died when we were born so we were never given American names," Katsuki continued. "Our dad was MIA so we were put up for adoption. Then our parents adopted us and let our grandmother name us. Our parents are originally from Shibuya. So even though we were born and live in America we've been brough up Japanese."

"Aw you're orphans, how sad," Toshiya said.

"They're not orphans Toshiya," Shinya spoke up. "They've got a family."

"But the question is, does Katsuki have a boyfriend," Kaoru said only half joking.

"No I don't."

"But you're not her favorite Kaoru," Junko said giggling evily.

"What do you mean I'm not her favorite?"

"What I mean is that she's got someone else in the band she'd die to date."

"So it's Die," Shinya said a bit dejectedly.

"No!" Katsuki shouted. "I mean it's not Die. Our friend At-Chan likes him."

"So you are just another bunch of fan girls," Die said disappointed.

"We are fan girls but we're more than that," Junko said.

"Onee-san's right," Katsuki added. "We know all your songs, your history, and most importantly we know that you're more than just band members of Dir en Grey."

"That's why we want to know more about you Kyo," Junko said smiling at him.

"Okay let's talk then," Kyo said sitting down.

Katsuki and Junko squeezed each others hand. Junko being the bolder twin went and sat next to Kyo while Katsuki sat by herself. She wished that she had the guts to sit next to Shinya but she felt too shy.

They spent an hour talking about anything and everything. It seemed like Diru enjoyed talking with them. They laughed and joked around the whole time. However Katsuki's fantasy came to an end when Harry came into the room to escort them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Katsuki stood up and said, "Thank you for your time. You have made one of my dreams come true."

"Can I get a hug before I leave Kyo?" Junko asked.

"Okay," Kyo said giving her a hug.

"Harry you don't need to take them away," Shinya said. We've invited them to go drinking with us."

"Really?" Katsuki asked excitedly.

"Yeah why not," Toshiya agreed.

Katsuki couldn't believe that she was being invited to drink with Dir en Grey. She sat back down and tried not to smile too much. The fact that it had been Shinya who had first invited them made her so happy. Even though she and her sister couldn't actually drink she was still excited to just be spending more time with them.

They spent about twenty minutes talking before they got up to go to the bar. Even though they could have easily walked to the bar they decided to take the tour bus. Katsuki got on right before Shinya. Everyone else sat down and as Katsuki looked for a place to sit the bus jerked forward into traffic.

Katsuki fell backwards into Shinya's arms. She gasped and immediately tried to stand up. She felt Shinya's grip tighten slightly right before he let her go.

"Thank you for that," Katsuki said awkwardly.

"It was no problem," he downplayed. "Since it looks like it would be awkward sitting in here why don't you follow me."

"Katsuki just nodded realizing she was going to be alone with Shinya. He led her to where the beds were and pointed her to his. She hesitantly climbed in and realized she could only lie down. Once she was in Shinya climbed in with her. She felt her heart start racing.

Die got up and walked to the driver. Junko watched him do this and was confused. He walked back to the group and noticed the look on Junko's face.

"I just asked him to drive around a bit," he explained.

"Why'd you do that?" Junko asked.

"Well it seems that Shinya likes your sister. It's the first time we've visibly seen him interested in anyone so I just wanted to give him some more alone time with her."

"Aw you're so sweet Die," Kyo said sweetly.

""Don't mock him," Junko snapped. "I think it's sweet that he's doing that for his friend. Not to mention that I know what she knows of Shinya is Katsuki's ideal."

"You think she'll do anything?" Toshiya asked.

"No she's too shy," Junko said. "She's not like me. I sat next to Kyo but she sat by herself though I know she was dying to sit with Shinya."

"So I'm not your favorite either," Kaoru said.

"Sorry no," Junko replied. "And if you were you wouldn't be after your boob comment."

"I agreed with it Junko," Kyo said.

"Yeah but you didn't say you wanted to date my sister."

"That's because hers are too big for me."

"I wonder what they're doing back there," Toshiya mused looking in their direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Katsuki was inches away from Shinya. She could feel his breath on her face as he stared into her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she didn't want to let him know how this made her feel.

"So this is where you sleep on the road," Katsuki said measuring her words.

"At least on the American tour," Shinya responded.

"It's comfy."

"Yeah, although it feels different with you in here with me."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I'm causing you discomfort in your bed."

"No you're not. I actually think I like it better with you here."

Katsuki could feel herself blushing. She brought her hands to her face to hide her blushing. However since the space was so small she basically ran her hands up Shinya's whole body, which made her blush harder.

Shinya saw how red her face got and chuckled a little. Katsuki got a hurt look on her face and Shinya immediately stopped laughing. He put his arms around her.

"I didn't mean anything by my laughter," Shinya whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry"

"Daijoubu," Katsuki said. "I shouldn't have taken it in the way I did."

"No, no I was just laughing at how cute you look when you blush."

"Well I must look freaking adorable right now," Katsuki chuckled. "Um, not that I don't enjoy talking to you but shouldn't we be there by now?"

"You're right," Shinya said. "But would you mind lying here with me until we stop?"

"Um, sure, but why would you want to lie with me?" Katsuki questioned. "Is it because you want to cuddle every now and then?"

"Kind of."

Katsuki believed that she was just another woman for him to feel close to. Even though she felt she was being used somewhat she wanted to be in his arms so much she stayed. She just needed to remind herself that this was nothing to him. She thought if she kept that in mind she wouldn't get her hopes up and she wouldn't get hurt.

Katsuki fekt the bus slowing down. She also knew that part of her wanted to continue on like this longer. Because of that she decided not to move until Shinya did.

The bus jerked to a stop and Shinya Katsuki closer to him. As they lay there everyone was beginning to wonder why they didn't come out. Toshiya volunteered to get them. He walked back to where the beds were and saw Shinya holding Katsuki. He quietly backed up and joined the others.

"They're lying in bed holding each other," Toshiya said.

"We should all go up to them and say aw," Kaoru schemed.

"Sounds good to me," Junko said starting towards the back.  
Kyo, Kaoru, Toshiya, Die, and Junko quietly walked back to Katsuki and Shinya. They sort of surrounded them. Junko counted to three with her fingers and they all said aw loudly.

Shinya and Katsuki both being jumpy hit their heads and almost fell out of bed. They glared at everyone and everyone just smiled back. Shinya got out of bed and Katsuki followed.

"We're here!" Die said.


End file.
